Al's Story Part 2
by EarthxAngel
Summary: SummaryIf you want to read this one I suggest you read Al's Story number one first! This was xElementAlchemistx's idea. So to her I say thank you so very much! Sorry if I got your name wrong! Please review, NO FLAMES!


**I own nothing. **

FMA-Al's Story part 2.

Summary- I suggest you read the first Al's story before this one. This was xElementAlchemistx's idea. So I thank her so very much!! Sorry if I got your name wrong!!! Review but, NO FLAMES!

Song by-ShineDown

Song Name-45

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It's been three or four year now since Ed's been gone. I'm thirteen, and I'm looking for him now. I've looked every where I can think of. Who knows where he is? Some of my family members think I'm crazy and want to send me away so I can "be safe" they said. No. I'm not crazy I just want me brother back.

_Send away for a priceless gift, _

_One not subtle, one not on the list. _

_Send away for a perfect world, _

_One not simply so absurd. _

_In these times of doing what you're told…._

_Keep these feeling no one knows…?_

_What ever happened to the young mans heart?_

_Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart. _

Some times I'll wake in the middle of the night from a dream about brother. I dream that I'm seventeen, and I cough like Izumi always did. And I build rockets with brother; the rockets are built to fly up into space. It feel like I'm in a dream staring down a dark tunnel. I can't find my way out.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, _

_Swimming through the ashes of another life._

_No real reason to accept the ways things have changed. _

_Staring down the barrel of a 45. _

I went to Loire today where I saw Major Armstrong again. Well I don't remember him but, every one says I do. I saw Rose too. I believe that if I were older I would love her, and marry her but, I can't. She's just my best friend now. But these robot things came from a dark purple whole in the sky. I knew that my brother was close in that instant. I tried to go into it, but Rose held me back. Just another chance that I missed.

_Send a message to the unborn child, _

_Keep your eyes open…_

_For a while. _

_In a box high upon the shelf. _

_Left for you no one else. _

_There's a piece of a puzzle known as life…_

_Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight. _

_What ever happened to the young mans heart?_

_Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart…._

I went home to Resembool. Wrath was there he's good now. I had a dream about brother though, I saw him and we were on the other side of the gate. I'm not sure if it was a dream or if it was real. It felt so real. Wrath, and me are now heading to the underground city. Wrath says it will help…I'm not sure how…but, I'm going with him anyway. I'm walked down this long hall with red carpeted steps. It feels so winding, but I'm used to it by now…that's my life. Winding. Turning. Burning.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, _

_Swimming through the ashes of another life._

_No real reason to accept the ways things have changed. _

_Staring down the barrel of a 45. _

Gluttony is fighting Wrath, while I'm trying to figure out how to get Ed through the gate and back with me. I…think I need to sacrifice myself. But I stare at Wrath in horror as he implanted his fist into the ground right in the middle of the transmutation circle. He wants me to sacrifice him; he wants to see his Mommy. Izumi. I clap my hands, and do it. The circle's turn red, and things start flying out of them. Big flying machines. I find Winry, and tell her I opened the gate. I'm the reason those things are here, it's my fault this war is happening.

_Every one's pointing their fingers._

_Always condemning me._

_No body knows…_

_What I believe._

_I believe. _

One of the flying machines crashes almost on us. It lands a few feet away. It's my Brother. It's Edward. He says those flying things are called air crafts, and they've come to conquer this world. He needs my help. But it's my fault that they've came. So I ran away. But Ed finds me and convinces me to help him. "No body knew it would lead to a war like this" he says. With some help from Roy Mustang we go to the air craft, and we fight Eckhart. She's scared of this world, and is afraid that it will conquer her own. So she must destroy it. She calls out her robot soldiers, and tells them to kill Ed. But they kill her instead because I put a portion of my soul into them. It's over, and we knew we just saved the world from utter destruction.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, _

_Swimming through the ashes of another life._

_No real reason to accept the ways things have changed. _

_Staring down the barrel of a 45. _

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, _

_Swimming through the ashes of another life._

_There is no real reason to accept the ways things have changed. _

_Staring down the barrel of a 45. _

Ed tries to leave me again, but I jump on the plane at the last minute. I can't loose him again. And even with the cost of loosing Winry we're happy here. Ed says "this is our home now". And we will live out the remainder of our lives here. It's just now a gently sloping tunnel that we get to go through together.

_45!_

_45!_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed's story

I know me and Al will live together for ever now. Even though I worry about Winry all the time. Me, and Al have settled down with wives, and children. We've slowed down our lives at last, and decided not to live to fast. We live in our Mother's (Trisha) memory, and her wise words she said to me once. We will never forget her, or Winry and the others. But for once in our lives we our at peace, and now we're together. We won't loose each other again.

_**Momma told me when I was young, **_

_**She said-**_

_**Sit beside me my only son, **_

_**And listen closely to what I say.**_

_**And if you do this…**_

_**It'll help you some sunny day.**_

_**Ah yeah, It will. **_

_**Oh take your time, **_

_**Don't live to fast.**_

_**Troubles will come, **_

_**And they will pass.**_

_**You'll find a woman,**_

_**And you'll find love.**_

_**And don't forget that...**_

_**There is a some one up above.**_

_**Be a simple.**_

_**Kind of man.**_

_**Be something, **_

_**You love understand.**_

_**Baby be a simple kind of man, **_

_**Oh won't you do this for me son, if you can. **_

_**If you can. **_

_**Get your lust, **_

_**From the rich mans gold.**_

_**All that you need now, **_

_**Is in your soul. **_

_**And you can do this, **_

_**Oh baby if you try. **_

_**All that I want from you my son…**_

_**Is to be satisfied.**_

_**Be a simple.**_

_**Kind of man.**_

_**Be something, **_

_**You love understand.**_

_**Baby be a simple kind of man, **_

_**Oh won't you do this for me son, if you can. **_

_**If you can….**_

_**Oh don't you worry, **_

_**You'll find yourself. **_

_**Follow your heart, **_

_**And nothing else. **_

_**And you can do this,**_

_**Oh baby if you try. **_

_**All that I want from you my son, **_

_**Is to be satisfied. **_

_**Be a simple.**_

_**Kind of man.**_

_**Be something, **_

_**You love understand.**_

_**Baby be a simple kind of man, **_

_**Oh won't you do this for me son, if you can. **_

_**If you can….**_

_**So baby be a simple,**_

_**Be a simple man.**_

_**Oh won't you do this for me son…**_

_**If you can.**_

And I know that we can…and we have.

A/N-I hate this 00. My writing skills suck on this one really bad. I'm just having trouble concentrating because my Grand Mother had a stroke and is in the hospital. It's her second one. It's hard to write with something like that on your mind you know? So please excuse the writing skill and any spelling mistakes. I also think I changed the movie a little tiny bit about the part with Wrath. Though I'm not sure. I'm also sorry that the songs don't fit the story better, I couldn't find anything else. Though I feel pretty good about the Simple Man one. Anyway I love you guys, NO FLAMES! Please review. Thank You-EarthxAngel.

p.s. Not sure when you'll hear from me next, again sorry T.T


End file.
